


Slipping

by RoNask



Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [3]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: 3. "Aw, your legs are trembling, does it feel this good?"





	Slipping

She opened her eyes and she  _ knew _ she was naked. She was aware of it just as she was aware of the pacing near the bed. Pacing she was being  _ allowed  _ to hear.

“Good evening. I was wondering how long it would take for you to wake up. Not that you aren’t cute sleeping, it’s just that I got bored.” Villanelle was straight out smirking at her. “Nice tits.”

“What are you doing here?” Eve found her voice was surprisingly strong.

“I’m here for you, of course.” she made a face. “Why else would I be here, Eve?” she jumped on the bed. “You did promise me anything I wanted.”

Dark eyes glued on Villanelle, wide open as she opened and closed her mouth yet didn’t get herself to say anything. Her breathing faltered. “And what do you want?”

There was something hypnotizing and deeply unsettling on the way the killer smiled.

Villanelle sat at Eve’s feet, eyes lingering on the investigator’s face even as she lowered herself further and further, smiling wider as Eve’s breathing and features changed at every provocative touch from the other woman.

Villanelle paused only when she was right between the agent’s legs, breaths away from all the fun she wanted to have. She licked a stripe up Even’s thighs, earning a moan, stopping a second distance from the other’s clit.

She chuckled. “Aw, baby, your legs are trembling, does it feel that good?”

“Shut up!” protested Eve.

“Hmm, anxious.” her attention turned away from her companion’s face, off to more fascinating terrains at the moment.

She began experimenting - there was no denying she had done it before -, but she lingered. It started with a sample taste, she then shifted on the mattress, guided Eve’s legs over her shoulders and dived deep down her core.

Polastri felt faint, she found herself running out of air. Her blood was pumping, boiling even; her breathing was ragged and she was feeling a lot in a very small time frame. A powerful hand forced her hips back down on the bed and she realized she had not only been arching, but also pulling at Villanelle’s hair and uttering sounds she could barely comprehend herself.

A loud note came from deep down her throat and, through her blurry vision, she saw Villanelle watching.

“What?” she questioned, voice louder than she expected, “Why? Why did you stop?”

The assassin rose, she organized her hair back into place, features calm as a lake, yet her smile was one only a creature fond of evil could give. Or so it seemed to Eve.

“Thank you,” was all Villanelle said. “Don’t get up, I’ll see myself out.”

Shocked, the agent watched her leave. When she opened her eyes and found herself awake and dressed, she cursed in every language she could remember.


End file.
